1. Field of the Invention
This subject invention generally relates to sewing machines, and more particularly relates to a bobbin system having an anti unwinding member for use with a sewing machine using a monofilament thread.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of bobbins with a sewing machine for creating a seam to connect multiple pieces of fabric or two pieces of fabric to one another is well known. Using sewing machines to connect automotive fabric materials to one another in order to make covers for seats, armrests or other interior components is also well known in the art. These sewing machines are capable of making any known seam for automotive vehicles or any other type of application, such as but not limited to, French seams, single seams, zigzag seams and the like. These sewing machines generally have threads stored or wound around spools or bobbins for use in creating the stitches found in every day automotive applications and every day applications that use sewing machines, such as clothing manufacturers and the like. Bobbins store the thread and are either arranged within a pocket or on a bobbin post of a sewing machine and feed the thread to a needle during the sewing operation that sews pieces of material to one another. Many prior art bobbins include a mechanism that feed the thread to the needles via a predetermined pathway.
Some of these prior art sewing machines use threads that are made out of natural material, such as cotton, silk, etc. However, in some specialized applications in the automotive industry and other industries where predetermined tear rates are needed for seams to release airbags or other protective equipment, the use of monofilament thread or members has become common in the sewing industry. The use of these monofilament or plastic like members creates a storage problem for the monofilament thread that is wound around a bobbin or spool or the like for a sewing machine. The monofilament member generally is stiffer and displays a predetermined natural spring coefficient when wound around a bobbin or spool. It has been shown in the prior art that after a bobbin wound with monofilament thread or member is arranged within a sewing machine pocket or over a bobbin post it may begin to unwind thus affecting the feeding of the monofilament member to the sewing machine needle and may also lead to jamming of the bobbin mechanism via the monofilament thread interacting with other components surrounding the bobbin. The unwinding of the monofilament member from the bobbin increases down time of the sewing machine and hence manufacturing line for the automotive materials and fabrics being processed therein.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved methodology of holding monofilament fiber in its wound position around a bobbin or spool. There also is a need in the art for an improved bobbin system that will allow for monofilament fiber to be passed to a needle of a sewing machine without entanglement of the monofilament fiber with other components of the sewing machine and without entanglement of the monofilament fiber with the rotational mechanisms surrounding the bobbin arranged within a pocket or around a bobbin post of the sewing machine. Also there is a need in the art for a generally C-shaped anti-unwinding member for use with a bobbin to create a more efficient process for releasing wound monofilament thread to a sewing needle in a sewing machine environment. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for an easy design and more efficient process of holding a monofilament fiber around a bobbin via the use of a C-shaped anti-unwinding member.